


Fight of the Valkyrie

by TheAllKnowingOwl



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Alive Naomi Misora, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Naomi Misora, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Do not repost, F/M, M/M, Naomi Misora Kicks Light Yagami in the Face, Naomi Misora Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Sort Of, Wammy House, What-If, Yeah probably - Freeform, a lot of these things are implied or referenced, do not repost to another site, ehh, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllKnowingOwl/pseuds/TheAllKnowingOwl
Summary: Her foot strikes Yagami square in the face, straight and true. He stumbles back, furious and shocked, and when he looks up, wiping at his bleeding lip, Misora thinks she spies a dash of furious scarlet in his incensed eyes.He lunges forward.She dances back.Predator and prey- each matching the other’s move.Naomi turns and races for the NPA, Yagami’s golden son hot on her heels.





	Fight of the Valkyrie

After Japan, she returned to the US.

The Kira case was shut, she no longer had a job, Raye was-

The image of her parents’ stricken faces after she told them stayed with Naomi the entire flight back. Locked in the plane’s dingy toilet, she stifled her tears with the palm of her hand as her mind replayed an endless reel of _Raye_ , _Raye_ , _Raye_.

 She’d never see him again.

 Ever.

 The thought was not as freeing as she might have liked it to be.

 Sure, they’d had their rough patches- every couple did. But, for all of his nagging about her job at the agency, Naomi’s every thought of him was tinged with reassurance and love. Recollections of flowers after every fight, talking late into the night- even his final words to her- plagued her mind.

Raye had loved her.

 Of that she was sure.

  


“ _All you need to join us is the recommendation of a present Task Force member, L’s permission and proof of your identity!” the charming young man says._

  _Naomi is tired, so very tired. Raye died only a few days ago, and had she not repeated this one commandment to herself_ (never your true name), _she would have accepted Yagami’s offer._

  _“Thanks_ ,” _she replies, turning to go._ “ _But I’ll try my luck at the office again. Someone will come eventually._ ”

  _This is her first mistake._

  


The US was emptier without Raye. This wasn’t unexpected, but every street corner echoes with what could’ve, should’ve been.

 The diner on the corner reeks of every morning where they ate greasy fry-ups after a night out. Every fry Raye stole from her plate and the strawberry milkshakes she used to love.

 (She stopped drinking them after Beyond, the sweet taste clogged with gasoline).

 (Naomi wonders if LA will become barred to her forever, each sidewalk stamped with blood and crushed hopes).

  


_She walks in silence for a few seconds before she feels the clumsy reach of a hand into her pocket, grasping for her ID. Had she been anyone else, had she been a version of Naomi Massacre Misora who hadn’t lived in LA, hadn’t solved the LA BB Murder Cases, this might have turned her into paralysed cattle._

  _But no._

  _Acting on pure instinct, Naomi spins. Her training in capoeira has only intensified since meeting B, and she’s even branched out into Taekwondo and Krav Maga._

  _She is prepared._

  _Her foot strikes Yagami square in the face, straight and true. He stumbles back, furious and shocked, and when he looks up, wiping at his bleeding lip, Misora thinks she spies a dash of furious scarlet in his incensed eyes._

  _He lunges forward._

  _She dances back._

  _Predator and prey- each matching the other’s move._

  _Naomi turns and races for the NPA, Yagami’s golden son hot on her heels._

  


A few days after she gets back, the FBI reaches out to her. It's not a surprise, yet still a bittersweet shock wrapped in sourness. Of course they want Misora Massacre- it’s the only version that anyone seems to care for these days. 

Raye… Raye was different. He cherished her softness, nurtured the unsure shoots of gentleness that she’d pruned within an inch of their lives in order to succeed in a world where glass ceilings meant that her adversaries could see her coming.

 Naomi had resisted- naturally. She’d built the castle around herself, but eventually she’d let Raye become the dragon that would deter opportunistic knights.

 He’d wanted Naomi to allow herself to be kind.

 Now she wished she’d let him.

  


_Even running for her life, Naomi’s mind is quick at work._

  _She’s just kicked the NPA’s top man’s son in the face- there’s no denying that. There is however a possibility that she can twist things to her advantage. Heart pounding, Naomi shoots across a road, the squalling horns and cursing telling her that she’s stalled Light, if only for a moment._

  _Still, it’s bought her precious seconds- time that could be vital to establishing her case._

 “ _I_   _need to talk to the Kira Task Force!” Naomi screams, turning heads as she rushes into the lobby. A curly-haired man lifts his head in surprise. “I need to talk to the Kira Task Force right now_!”

 “ _Look, miss, we already told you_ -“ _the desk sergeant tries to placate her, but Naomi’s just had Kira attempt to pickpocket her, and she is_ not _okay._

 “ _I’m in the Task Force_ ,” _a burly man offers. “If you have a tip, I can take it for you.”_

  _“Aizawa, What are you doing-_ “ _the receptionist tries to intervene._

  _Out of the corner of her eye, Naomi notices a camera swivelling to focus on them._

  _“It’s fine, I know what I’m doi-“ the curly-haired policeman placates him, stopping suddenly as his phone rings. Brow wrinkled in surprise, he fishes it out of his pocket, eyes widening as he listens. Agape, he hurried over to Naomi, thrusting the phone into her hands._

  _“_ Agent Misora _,” the familiar cadence of L’s distorted voice greets. “_ This is _-“_

 “ _L, I know,” she interrupts him, watching Light stalk into the entrance, then exit just as quickly after spotting Aizawa. “I need to talk to you, but not here. It’s not safe.”_

  _“_ Please follow Aizawa-san to a new location _,” L says immediately. “_ Hand him the phone, so I can-“

 “ _Wait, wait wait,” Naomi mutters, looking up to see Yagami’s son peering at her from a bench across the street. “Anyone could replicate the speech modulator. I need to know it’s you for sure.”_

  _There’s a short silence._

  _“_ B for Backup, _” the voice says finally. Naomi breathes a sigh of relief, passing the device to Aizawa._

  _“I’ll go.”_

  


Maybe there was a world where Naomi failed.

 Maybe there was a universe where she let Kira kill her- let him continue his killing and destruction of lives, allowed him to carve and wrench the world into his own image.

 But this is not that world.

 This is a world where things were different. And maybe it is a better one.

 This is a place where a lost woman looked up one day to find a wizened man reaching down with a job offer.

 A world where Naomi Misora didn’t have any children or husband, but gained a family training orphans and taking on the occasional case with L.

 Somehow, she thinks he misses Light (or perhaps he misses the challenge Kira posed), but Naomi is too jaded and too tired to think about another genius’ fascinations or machinations. Instead, she strives to prevent another B and to teach the generation who may stop another Kira. Filling her days with hollow purpose.

 There is a life in that.

 Somewhere.

  


_The case is surprisingly easy to wind up after that: with Naomi’s testimony and L’s manpower, they have Yagami Light in custody in under 48 hours. He’s wily and cunning- true, but the police have not abandoned the course of justice just yet, and Kira is captured on a train to Yokohama, hiding in the luggage car like a rat._

  _They search Yagami’s house after that, and if she’d been a weaker woman (as weak as Kira thought she was), Naomi would have stayed behind. However, the last time Misora Massacre let someone else do things for her, her fiancée came home in a coffin._

  _She’s the reason they escaped the firebomb._

  _She knew_ he _wasn’t foolish enough to leave his secrets untrapped._

  _Naomi is one of the ‘lucky’ few who watches as Light Yagami climbs the stairs to the scaffold. Grimly, she counts each second as the monster is hanged from the neck until dead. It’s a hush-hush kind of procedure: only those in the government, only those in_ L’s trust _get to witness this historic moment that will get lost to history._

  _Naomi’s glad. That_ pig _deserves nothing better than to be forgotten._

  _When all is said and done, she gets on that plane to America, and all she can think is_

 

_Raye._

 

_Raye._

 

Raye.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am theallknowingowlagain on tumblr! Come chat!
> 
> Recently, I reread Death Note after finding LABB for the first time, and I realised that Naomi giving Light her name like that was quite out of character.
> 
> Several long tumblr binges and interviews later, I finally wrote the fic where Naomi Misora does the right thing and kicks Light Yagami in the face.
> 
> And it felt SO good.
> 
> (Also, this is my first time posting from mobile, so sorry for any formatting errors).


End file.
